


Captured

by ohaven



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Singing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaven/pseuds/ohaven
Summary: Reader gets captured by Eddie Gluskin while she exploring Mount Massive Asylum. Turns out, she's the perfect wife he's been waiting for.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of rushed this one :(

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me…” 

[Name] shivered and hid behind a stray wooden plank. His voice was getting closer. Loud, thundering footsteps shook the dusty, bloody floorboards, forcing them to dance to the tune of her pursuer’s walking. 

“Get married son, and see how happy you will be…” 

The voice was too close for comfort. He was too close for comfort. She quietly shuffled further away from him. She clutched onto a shelf and peered out from behind it. He wasn’t there. 

[Name] let out a breath. Of relief? Maybe. 

“I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find…” 

The voice was frighteningly close. 

All of a sudden, she was grabbed. [Name] mewed feebly and kicked her legs as she was lifted up into the air. Looking straight at her was her worst fucking nightmare.

Eddie Gluskin, in his full, sadistic glory, stared at her with his face stretched into a psychotic smile. It didn’t even look human. 

She shouldn’t have fucking breathed.

“Darling! I thought you had left me!” 

She felt a woosh of air, and her body was sent flying. A sharp pain pierced the back of her head, and everything went foggy. She fought the urge to vomit.

The blurry Eddie was emerging in her cloudy view. Once she realized he was coming closer, she mewled and tried to scurry away, but he was quicker in his healthy state. He grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her behind him. 

The wood splintered and embedded into her back as he dragged her, causing her to wince in discomfort. Her limp body pulled up the unsettled dust from the floor. The hold he had on her hair went from sharp pain to dull ache every heavy step he took. She whined in fear.

“Hush, darling. I know it’s tough, but you have to be strong. For us. For our children.” 

Children? What the hell was this crazy man talking about? [Name] was not having any damn children. She mustered up as much strength as she could and began to fight. She kicked her legs and flailed around, trying her hardest not to become another statistic. 

As she twisted and lurched her body around, she recalled how her supervisor had told her not to come to this place. 

She should have turned back the second she saw the mutated men. She should have turned back the second she realized the building’s state of disrepair. It looked like a coup had happened.

However, she was stubborn. She was determined to get a story, and although she was in quite a predicament right now, her stubbornness was going to get her out of it. She was more determined than her supervisor expected. 

She grabbed her captor’s wrist with both hands and gripped as hard as she could. Using all of the strength she had, she pulled herself until she was eye level with his hand. She opened her mouth and clamped her teeth down on his flesh as hard as she could. 

The motion made Eddie release his hold on her hair with a pained yell. Her head hit the ground with a sickening sound, but she ignored the resonating pain and scrambled to her feet. She quickly began to run down the labyrinth-like corridors. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Eddie had already caught up. How? She thought she was running. She was certain she had been running. Was she not running? Her head was killing her. Her neck was killing her. She couldn’t breathe. 

Eddie had one of his large hands wrapped around her throat. 

[Name] could see shapes. 

Seeing how his prized possession was now weakened to the point where escape was futile, Eddie turned and began to walk back in the direction he was taking her. This time, however, his hand was around her neck. As her vision blurred from the lack of air, [Name] wished she had never even tried to escape; this was way worse. 

She clawed at Eddie’s hands, trying to release his hold around her neck as he dragged her. She felt herself start to wither away. She opened her mouth in an attempt to get some more air, but nothing could get into her lungs. She felt herself getting lifted off the ground.

More pain, this time, on her back. She was vaguely aware she had been slammed onto something. Something hard. A table, maybe. A coffin, hopefully. She prayed she was dead. 

Suddenly, she could breathe again. Damn it. She was alive. This was a fate worse than death. Colors were dancing behind her eyes. Or before her eyes. She could no longer tell. She thought her limbs were moving, but she wasn’t entirely sure. The only thing she could think about right now was how heavy and metallic-tasting the air was. She wondered if there was blood nearby. She wondered if she was bleeding. She might have been. 

Her legs were cold. She sat up abruptly, her head protesting at the fast motion. Eddie was cutting off her pants. What the fuck. She looked around. There were more mutated and damaged men, but this time, they were gagged and bound everywhere around the room, some of them watching her. Some of them had blood on their crotches. The sight made her uneasy. 

Eddie placed a large palm against her chest and pushed her back down against the table. Once again, her head collided with a hard surface. Her last two brain cells have probably died by now.

She remembered he was removing her clothes. [Name]'s mind and body screamed at her in unison. Both were telling her to move, move, move. Escape.

But her body was somehow disobeying her. Even as she tried to move, she was going nowhere. When she looked down at her hands, she understood why. 

Eddie had bound her wrists to the table. She peered down past his large figure and noticed her ankles were bound too.

He cut away the remainder of her lower garments and examined her nether regions.

He stared, intrigued. 

[Name] grew fearful. She knew who Eddie was. She knew what he did. But after seeing how pained and terrified the men in the room were, she knew she wasn’t aware of the extent of it. 

Eddie ran a calloused finger over her legs as another joker-esque smile stretched across his face. He looked positively sadistic. 

“So smooth, darling. You are even more than perfect.” His eyes trailed upwards, his finger following. “Nothing unsightly. Nothing to cut away. You’re already perfect.”

He slowly traced her thighs and her pelvic region. His eyes were hungry, like a wolf, and he was eating the sight of her alive. 

He slowly trailed his rough finger upwards and brushed it against her folds. [Name] trembled slightly and attempted to close her legs, but because her ankles were bound, she could not. She was stuck like this, her legs spread for him. She bit her lip nervously. Her chest grew tight. 

Eddie’s eyes were trained on her entrance. He circled her folds once more before experimentally delving his finger inside. [Name] gasped at the sudden stretch. 

“The perfect place to welcome my seed,” he mumbled. “Perfect. Just perfect.” 

His finger twisted itself inside her for a brief minute before hitting the perfect spot. The spot that made her want to scream in pleasure. The spot that made her feel lighter. The spot that made her back arch. 

She bit her lip even harder, trying to stifle a moan. She could feel herself getting wet. This was a nightmare. She noticed a small nail sticking out of the ceiling. She tried to focus on that.

It was difficult, especially after he inserted another large finger. She let out a small whine.

Eddie was humming an eerie song to himself. She did not like it. She did not like how his fingers were working against her G-spot in the most amazing way possible. She did not like how she let herself get captured. She stared at the nail in the ceiling, focusing on it as hard as she could. 

His fingers were stroking her walls in a way that made her vision grow unstable. She looked away from the nail and screwed her eyes shut to keep herself under control. 

Finally, he took his fingers out of her. She opened her eyes and let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She welcomed the emptiness. 

The minute of peace was brief. She heard a rustling sound and the clink of a belt buckle. She turned her head. She regretted turning her head. 

Eddie’s cock was standing fully erect in front of her face. The bound men around the room were watching intensely. At least, some of them were. She only now realized some of them were dead. 

She turned to stare at the nail in the ceiling again. She begged it for something. She didn’t know what she begged for, she just begged. As she felt Eddie mounting her she clenched her jaw and trained her eyes on the little piece of metal as much as hard as she could. 

Suddenly, Eddie’s face entered her field of view. He looked strangely solemn. 

His body was heavy over hers. She was painfully aware of the fact he was positioned between her legs. The air was growing hot and dense. 

Was she crying? She didn’t know if she was crying. She couldn’t tell if the wetness on her face was tears or blood. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. We will have children soon. It will be joyous.” Eddie leaned down and licked the tears from her face. [Name] let out a sob. 

The head of Eddie’s manhood began to rub back and forth between her folds. Slowly at first, but growing in speed. Everytime it passed over her clit, she shook and tried to close her legs. She was never able to. She will never be able to. 

As she grew wetter and wetter, the rubbing sound became more and more vulgar. She could swear he was getting harder. It was starting to feel better and better. She wondered if he was ever going to enter her.

As if on cue, he was pushing himself inside her. He was way too big. He stretched her almost too much as he entered her, filling her up more than she thought was possible. She trembled at the intrusion, trembled at the pleasure. Her tightened walls clenched around him.

Perfectly.

Eddie buried his face in the crook of [Name]’s neck and began a pace so fast she was already out of breath. A crescendo of fulfillment overcame her. Although she hated herself for it, she allowed him to fuck her into the table at this thunderous pace. No more fighting. She couldn’t escape this. She didn’t even want to anymore. He felt amazing. 

She looked to her side. The tortured men around the room were still watching. People were watching this. People were watching her get fucked. She didn’t know if she cared. She let out a shaky moan.

His breath was hot against her collarbone. Her walls clenched around him even more tightly as he rutted into her. She was already dangerously close. She could feel her own wetness against her thighs; this sight was probably obscene to her observers. She was glad her supervisor was not among them.

Right. She was stubborn. She was determined. She looked up at the nail again, just to ground herself. She was not going to cum to this. No matter how good his intrusion felt, her dignity was at stake. 

She clenched her jaw and had a faint awareness that his pace had grown erratic.

Eddie nipped her neck and let out a groan. He thrusted himself so deep inside of her, she felt the head of his pulsating cock against her cervix. She gasped as she felt a hot liquid chaotically spurt deep inside of her, coating her inner walls. The large man breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He halfheartedly pumped himself inside her once more before stopping. 

She blinked and continued to stare at the nail. It was over. She waited for him to get off of her and put his fucking pants back on. Although her body was trembling due to the lack of release, she could live through it. She was stubborn. She was determined. 

He didn’t get off of her. After his brief pause, he picked up another alarmingly fast pace. His pelvis was slamming into hers, the slap of skin deafening against the sound of her own heartbeat. He was hitting all the right places. His hands roamed her body before they decided to permanently clutch her pelvis, forcibly grinding her into him. She finally screamed. His cock pumped itself into her, her insides growing sore due to rawness and intensity. How long has he been at it? 

Her walls were slicker now due to his previous load mixing with her own fluid. She could feel it spilling out of her entrance every time he pulled out. It made her thighs more of a mess, and he used this newfound lubrication grind his pelvis against her clit as he thrusted. 

Every time he pushed himself back in, she could swear he was going deeper. 

She gave up. She moaned. She moaned as he relentlessly thrusted into her. She didn’t care now. People were watching. She had no dignity. He was so deep inside her now, she could feel him in her abdomen. Stretching her walls to accommodate his massive size. 

[Name] whimpered. The knot in her stomach released itself, and she came over his cock. She felt Eddie laugh against her chest as she came.

He didn’t stop when she came. It only took a second for her to realize he was still going. She suddenly found it quite hard to focus on the nail in the ceiling. 

As she came, he was still thrusting into her at a mind shattering pace, and the realization alone made her moan aloud. This man was a machine. How deprived was he? 

After she came down from her high, he slowed down slightly, grunted, and emptied another load into her. His hands shifted and gripped her torso tightly before he resumed his ultra-fast pace again. 

The overstimulation was quickly becoming too much to handle. She whimpered and stared at the nail in the ceiling to the best of her ability. It was the only thing preventing her from losing herself. [Name] tried as hard as she could to ignore the delicious burning deep inside of her. 

The friction against her walls. The friction against her clit. It quickly pushed her off the edge again. Her head was spinning. 

He still wasn’t stopping. 

He just kept cumming into her. She didn’t think it was humanly possible for men to have this many orgasms, but he wasn’t stopping. Every time some leaked out of her, he just emptied more into her. Every thrust against her G-spot made her cry out in a strange mix of pleasure and pain. She couldn’t tell if she wanted more or less. 

She was sobbing violently now, silently begging him to stop, but also begging him to keep going. She couldn’t see the nail in the ceiling anymore. Her vision was too blurry. The only thing she could think about was the lightning fast pace Eddie was going. 

In and out. In and out. 

He had managed to force yet another orgasm out of her. Even though it felt amazing, it was becoming borderline torturous. Her legs were shaking violently now, reflecting her overstimulation. Her walls were hot and tender from the constant, ruthless penetration. 

He was cumming inside her again. He repeated his ritual of slowing, tricking her into thinking he was done, before violently rutting into her once more. She wondered if her spectators were still watching. It’s probably been two hours. Maybe longer. 

After about his fifth or sixth orgasm, Eddie finally slowed to a stop. [Name] held her breath once more, stifling her sobs. She wasn’t as determined as she thought. 

Eddie didn’t pull out. He just stayed inside her as his large body encompassed her smaller one underneath him. 

“Soon,” he whispered into her ear. “We will have a child.” 

Her sobs turned to hiccups. Her brain was too muddled to fully comprehend what was happening, but she was certain this was something she didn’t want. The nail in the ceiling gave little comfort. 

Still inside her, he began to sing to himself.


End file.
